Hanging By A Thread
by MaddWorld
Summary: A moment between Austin and Ally in the distant future. His dream is about to unfold. She'd been destined for greatness since the start. They meet at a crossroad. Love lost? Or love found?
1. Me Without You

**NOTE: ** This will be a collection of my random muses**. ** It might not always make sense but hopefully, you never miss out on the emotions.

I love the dynamic between A&A. As friends, they're spectacular. But how about as something more? Both are too afraid to test the waters when such a beautiful friendship hangs in the balance. Their inner struggle will basically be the focus of my writings. =)

* * *

**Me Without You  
**

The worn leather binding was smooth to the touch, resting warmly against the palm of his hand. The pages, once white and unblemished, were now yellow and tattered.

The secrets hidden in-between the lines now lay quiet.

The letters were barely legible.

He traced over some of the words and listened as the familiar melodies played thru his head.

**oooooooo**

Downstairs the door chime opened.

"Austin!"

_BANG._

It slammed shut causing the cymbals to vibrate.

**oooooooo**

Upstairs he hummed quietly to himself, walking over to the old piano. He gently turned the page.

_**ooooooo**_

_Clickclickclickclick._

Heels raced up the steps.

"AUSTIN!"

**oooooooooo**

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread._

Wasn't it only yesterday that the two of them sat at this piano, both teetering on opposite ends of the bench, holding their breath so afraid to breathe the same air or God forbid, touch shoulders?

He skimmed over the lyrics, laughing at the memory. Sixteen-year-old Austin had no idea—

The door burst opened and he quickly turned, snapping the book shut.

_Wow..._

Want to know a secret? He was weak. That's okay because he was confident enough to admit it to himself.

But if confronted, he'd probably poke both eyes out before telling anyone that even after all these years, his heart still sometimes missed a beat at the sight of her.

"Hi."


	2. Me Without You II

**Me Without You II**

**oooo**

But if confronted, he'd probably poke both eyes out before telling anyone that even after all these years, his heart still sometimes missed a beat at the sight of her.

"Hi."

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Then she dashed across the room and jumped straight into his arms. He caught her in midair because, well, he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life._

_He took a breath, about to confess his feelings, stumbling over half formed words and choking on his clumsy tongue. She laughed and shushed his mumbling with a soft finger against his lips. _

_She told him that he didn't have to say anything. _

_Because she already knew. She admitted that she was terrified and that they were probably in way over their heads. _

_But she loved him. She'd always loved him. _

_From the start. In the end. And all those moments in-between. _

_He kissed her. Because what else was there to do when a girl tells you that? _

_She folded herself into his arms. And together, they lived happily ever after._

**oooooooooooo**

At least that was how his brain pictured it.

In reality, there weren't any kiss, confessions or promises of forever.

Instead, she yelled at him. "Austin, have you been here this whole time?"

He sighed. _Ally Dawson. _

The girl who threw all his thoughts into disarray but for some twisted reason, his world never seemed quite right unless she was standing there beside him.

_Think she feels the same?_

"Everyone is looking for you. You can't just disappear an hour before takeoff because you wanted….a..a last minute jam session!"

He laughed.

_Probably not._

"It's not funny." Ally narrowed her eyes, flicking on the lights. "Why didn't you answer your phone? I must've left like 27 messages." She stepped into the room, tripping over the jacket lying at her feet. "And what happened to your clothes?!"

He hesitated.

How to say that he had a sudden nervous breakdown which led to an episode of uncontrollable sweating causing his skin to feel like a deathtrap slowing suffocating him?

"Umm…"

"You know what," Ally interrupted before he made himself look anymore foolish. "I don't even want to know."

She grabbed the dark blazer off the floor, quickly dusting it off. "Everyone is looking for you. Trish had to give your number to these girls at the airport, hoping someone would be able to get a hold of you. She was that worried!"

Austin cocked his brows in disbelief.

"Okayyy," Ally admitted. "There might have been some money involved. But that's not the point. The point is—"

**ooooooooooo**

By now, Austin felt confident enough to say that when it came to Ally he was sort of an expert.

_Her favorite color, favorite ice cream. Her crazy moods, her awesome smiles. Wildest hopes and most ridiculous fears._

He knew them all.

But if there was one thing you need to know about Ally Dawson, it was that she liked to talk.

_A lot._

She talked when she was sad like a few summers ago when she thought she lost her inspiration to write. Then while feeding a flock of birds at the park she got attacked by a goose which reminded her of Pickles and that eventually reminded her of all the reasons why she loved songwriting. Ally talked about that story so much she even wrote a book about it. _Really._ He had a copy in his bedroom sitting on the top shelf.

And she talked the most when she was hurt or scared.

Like when she twisted her ankle skiing last winter. She talked all the way to the hospital while Dez hit every pothole along the icy roads with Trish screaming that they were all going to die.

And when a man in a fancy suit walked into Sonic Boom 3 months ago and offered Austin Mood a contract in sunny side California along with the opportunity to headline in an international world tour…Ally talked.

And when Ally talked Austin kept silent, nodding at the right moments while trying his best to look interested.

He didn't mind.

It was less creepy when he had a reason to stare at her.

**ooooooooooooo**

"Austin, blink." Her voice cut through his daydream. "Your eyes are glazing over. Have you listened to a word I said?"

Ah, he knew the answer to that question by now.

"Ally, I'm sorry."

"Austin," she sighed, shoulders drooping with disappointed. "You can't go thru life doing whatever you want then apologize thinking that's going to fix everything."

See? Crisis averted. Ally goes talking without ever realizing that he never had a clue as to what she was saying.

**ooooooooooo**

Would you believe he thought her annoying at the beginning? A bit bossy, actually.

But then he found out that she wrote these amazing songs and had crazy stage fright. Suddenly, her quirks became endearing. And one ordinary morning, he woke up only to realize that she put butterflies in his stomach and caused his palms to sweat.

Austin sat watching her, distracted by the dress she wore and how nicely it moved every time she took a step.

She was just too frickin' beautiful. She twisted him inside out and left him howling at the absurdity of their relationship. All his feelings wasted behind the label of being her "friend."

**oooooooooooooooo**

"…and don't even get me started on how far I had to walk to find a cab to get here." Ally's voice was muffled as she bent down to retrieve the shoe he tossed underneath the table. "You try walking in these heels."

She stood up but paused halfway to pull his tie out from the trashcan.

He'd seen Ally with some crazy expressions throughout the years but he'd never seen her quite as speechless as she was now. If he wasn't feeling so depressed, he'd probably find it adorable.

Austin stared at her nimble fingers as they worked to untangle the tie and smooth out its wrinkles. When that was finished, she neatly draped his jacket and tie over her forearm and made her way over to where he sat.

She stepped on one of his shoeless toes.

"Hey!"

Ally smiled down at him but worry dimmed her eyes. "You haven't said a word in the past half hour. I'm getting tired of hearing my own voice and that's never happened before."

One side of his mouth twitched. Austin wanted to say something funny but stopped when he noticed the floor behind her.

It was clean.

The scrunched up paper balls he tossed across the room were all in the trash. The guitar was back on the rack, his colorful picks were sitting in a neat pile on the desk and the water he spilled earlier was all cleaned up.

_Could she get anymore perfect?_

He made a move to stand and felt something brushed against his leg. Austin glanced down to find the shoe she placed at his feet. His gazed at the jacket tucked safely in her arms and the tie dangling between her fingers.

_Typical Ally._

Austin had to laugh, remembering all the times she did exactly this. He'd make some crazy stupid decision and find his world in pieces only to have her rush in and put him back together again. Good as new.

_Better._

He was probably smiling like a lunatic but he didn't care. In that split second, Austin made his decision.

There was no way he could do it without her.

So what if California offered a major record deal, an international world tour, perfect weather and a chance at great success?

Miami had plenty of sunshine.

But most importantly, Miami had Ally.

And for him success wouldn't be worth it without her.

* * *

_**NOTE:** This would be such a perfect ending, right?! But I'm feeling like one more chapter is needed. Happily ever after can't be this easy. Or maybe it is? =)  
_


	3. Me Without You III

**Me Without You III**

**oooo**

But most importantly, Miami had Ally.

And for him success wouldn't be worth it without her.

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Austin stood up abruptly, causing Ally to take a step back in surprise.

"Wha—"

He grasped her firmly by the shoulders.

_"I'mnotgoingtoCalifornia,"_ he said in a rush. "I want to stay here. In Miami. I want Trish to keep booking random gigs around town and Dez to produce my music videos with his cheap hundred dollar camera. "

"Ally, I want..." he paused, pulling her body closer. "I want to go out on stage singing the songs you write. And then come back here and work on more music together."

Austin stared at her with an unconscious eagerness in his eyes. He felt as if he just ran the 400 meter dash. His muscles were bunched together, he was hot and cold all at once and his lungs burned for air.

He felt her fingers moving across his bicep then her hand rested softly against his chest. There was no way she could miss the pounding of his heart.

"Austin," she whispered, smiling up at him, the corners of her warm brown eyes crinkling with happiness.

Man, he loved everything about this girl but her smile was his favorite. Because when Ally smiled at him like this, he felt like he could do anything.

Which was why he frowned, confused when she gently pushed him back down on the bench.

Ally draped his jacket on the piano behind them and sat down, close enough for him to steal the warmth off her body and smell the scent of her shampoo. He noticed the book sitting in her hands.

Leaning over, she rested her head against his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. Austin immediately wrapped his arm around her small frame, once again thinking of how well they fit together.

The paper rustled as Ally flipped thru her notebook. "I want to read you something," she said, stopping near the end of the journal.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_He's such an amazing dancer! He looks like his was born to be on that stage. _

_When he's out there with all those screaming girls and the whole world watching, no one would believe me if I told them that just moments before every show I'd watch him bite his nails and crack his knuckles because he was nervous. He's so afraid of failing because he puts everything he has into each performance. _

_If he fails then it would mean he never had enough of what it took to make it in the first place. Seeing his fear reminds me so much of my own. _

_That's why I'm going to help him. Together we're going to write my best songs. Because everyone deserves a chance to be…more. I'm going to take him to the top of his career. And once at the top, he's going to show me that I had nothing to fear all along._

**oooooooooooo**

The book closed with a soft thump. Austin was speechless.

"Wow, Ally," he said into her hair. "I can't believe I've never read that before. I've been thru your whole book."

She laughed, poking him in the ribs. "I know. That's why I titled the entry, REASONS WHY I LOVE SCHOOL. I knew you'd flip right over it."

Ally sat up and turned her body so that she was facing him. "Austin this is more than just your dream. Trish, Dez and I all worked so hard because, somewhere along the way, your dream became a bit of our dream as well. Can you imagine what's going to happen when you're famous? New clients for Trish and better equipment for Dez!"

He laughed, looking at Ally with so many unspoken words in his eyes. She was either oblivious or she chose to ignore them.

Whichever the reason, Ally continued to speak as if nothing's changed. "Don't be so selfish, Austin. Go to California, see where this dream is going to take you. Then take us along for the ride."

"What does all this mean for you?" he asked. _For us_, he mentally added.

"Duh! It means my songs will eventually win a Grammy one day," she joked but quickly became serious when he didn't smile. "It means that I get to watch my best friend live out his wildest dream and know that I helped get him there."

"Don't let me down, Austin."

She was gazing at him with that soft look in her eyes. Austin couldn't really explain what he was feeling but it was as if the walls collapsed around them. And the roof overhead disappeared. The sky fell and the floor slipped out from beneath their feet. All the lights blew out in the universe.

Until it was just Ally.

Wonderful, beautiful, perfect Ally. His best friend, partner, better half. Whatever she was, in that moment, he was completely hers.

Austin glanced at her lips and leaned down, letting his eyes close.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ally scrambled off the bench, nearly tripping over her own feet. Her laugh sounded brittle and forced. **"**So whataya say? Ready to go get this dream started?" She punched him playfully on the arm.

Austin stared at the empty spot beside him, already missing the warmth of her body. All these years he thought that maybe she—...he was going to be sick.

_Huh, so this is what a broken heart feels like. _

She stood in front him and offered her hand.

Her smile looked weird and her eyes were glistening. If Austin wasn't so wrapped up in his own heartbreak, he might've noticed the way her fingers trembled or the tears choking up her voice.

But he couldn't see pass his own pain let alone notice hers. So instead he grasped her fingers, letting her pull him up and hoped that his face moved in the right places so he was smiling instead of dying.

Hand in hand, they walked toward the door. He glanced back, he couldn't help himself. It was his whole life in that tiny room. _The old piano, the brown leather notebook and all the memories left behind._

"Austin?"

"Yeah," he answered, flicking off the lights. Apparently, there was no reason for him to stay. "I'm ready."

* * *

**NOTE: **_It looks bad but just one more chapter. It's worth it, I promise! =)  
_

**NOTE: **_I'm sorry if some found it confusing when I said this was a "collection of my random muses." Lets make "Hanging By A Thread" its own story so not to confuse anyone else reading._


	4. Me Without You IV

**Me Without You IV  
**

**oooo**

"Austin?"

"Yeah," he answered, flicking off the lights. Apparently, there was no reason for him to stay. "I'm ready."

**ooooooooo**

The white jet gleamed against the dark night sky. Its engine roared bringing the giant propellers to life. The luggage were all loaded, Dez and Trish were the first aboard, fighting over who got the window seat. Down below, crewmen worked tirelessly to secure the remaining cargo, calling out commands into their walkie-talkies as forklifts rushed back and forth.

Amidst all the noise, Austin and Ally stood staring up at the plane, their thoughts a million miles from here.

She squeezed his hand in reassurance but Austin wasn't sure of anything anymore. They watched as the pilot slowly maneuver the jet into position, preparing for takeoff. The lights running along the cockpit windows flashed as the ladder smoothly unfolded and dropped down from above.

"Ally, this is really happening."

She didn't say anything, only leaning against his arm in support. _Here we go._ He gripped her slender fingers, feeling her nails dig into his skin. The slight discomfort reminded him that he wasn't alone. Austin exhaled and took the first step.

_Then another. And another._

_Anothe—_

His arm jerked mid-stride. He looked back.

Ally stood with both feet still firmly planted on the ground. She tried to smile but this time it was impossible to miss the tears flooding her eyes.

"Austin, I'm not going."

For a second he just stood there, hearing the words yet unable to understand what they meant. Behind him, the propellers picked up speed. The strong winds crashed into their faces.

"What are you saying?!" He yelled over the noise.

Ally untangled their fingers and threw herself against his body. He stumbled backwards, fumbling awkwardly. But instead of shifting her weight, she grabbed onto his jacket and closed her eyes, knowing that he'd never let her fall. Ally wrapped her arms tightly around his broad shoulders. "You're going to be _so_ amazing," she whispered into his ear. "I'll be listening for your name on every radio station and TV show."

Austin shook his head in disbelief.

"Ally." His voice caught in his throat. He pulled back just enough to brush the hair out of her face with clumsy fingers. His eyes frantically searched hers. "I..I don't understand what's happening," he said, choking on the words.

The tears, they blurred her vision. Ally had a mental checklist of the things she wanted to say to him. _Things that she needed him to know before the plane took off._ But it all seemed so silly now. Words alone were never enough. She traced the strong line of his jaw letting herself sink into the familiar warmth of his arms. "I have a store to run, Austin. There's school to worry about and my own dreams to chase."

But he was already too far gone to listen to reason. _She wasn't coming._ Austin gazed at her with nothing but betrayal in his eyes. It was as if she asked him to leave behind the one thing that he couldn't live without.

They were balanced on the edge and everything was going to change. For so long, she thought of him as hers. But now it was time to share him with the world. Soon she'd be just a smudge in his memory. The girl he left behind once upon a time ago.

But for right now, she was his. And this moment was theirs.

She wasn't ready to let go just yet.

Ally locked her fingers behind his neck and jumped to her toes. Their lips collided, knocking their teeth together. She couldn't even call it a kiss. It was awkward, with her gasping for breath and him, eyes wide opened, frozen in shock. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes despite all her promises not to cry.

_It was perfect._

In the next heartbeat, Austin had his fingers tangled in her hair, digging almost painfully into the back of her head. His arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. He held her suspended in the air as they tried to capture a moment for a lifetime.

But like all things that should last forever...it ended without you ever letting go.

"Don't look down, Austin," Ally whispered into the kiss and pushed against his shoulders, slipping free. She was running before her feet touched the ground.

* * *

**NOTE: **_I can't decide on the ending! So I need just one more chapter, bear with me. =)__  
_

_**NOTE: **Also, I wished A&A targeted a more mature audience. There's so much chemistry wasting away because the writers try to appeal to such young viewers. =(  
_


	5. Me Without You V

**Me Without You V**

**oooo**

"Don't look down, Austin," Ally whispered into the kiss before pushing against his shoulders and slipping free. She was running before her feet touched the ground.

**ooooooooooooo**

"Ally, wait!" He took off after her and was suddenly yanked back. His neck snapped painfully at the abrupt shift in momentum. Austin's sneakers slipped along gravel as he fought for balance. "Hey, get off me!"

The attacker tighten his hold, pulling Austin further back by his collar. "Calm. Down."

He twisted his body, fighting to break free. Austin dropped low and rammed his shoulder into the stranger's chest. "Stop—" The man grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. Quickly, he shoved his opponent to the ground and scrambled free when the man caught hold of his leg.

Austin's back hit the concrete with a nasty crunch but he ignored the pain, using the force of the impact to explode back up. He raised his fist and swung.

But something about the stranger's outfit penetrated his anger. _Wait!_ His knuckles stopped just inches away from the fragile bridge of the man's nose.

"You."

The man knocked the fist out of his face and released the hold on Austin's leg, causing the both of them to collapse to the floor. "Yeah. Me!" He panted, slowly getting on his hands and knees.

Austin stood up, ignoring the dust on his clothes. His chest was heaving as adrenaline raced thru his veins. It took a second before he was able to think clearly. It was the guy from the record company. Trish nicknamed him _Money-Maker_ and to be honest, Austin couldn't remember his name.

Money-Maker finally manged to push himself to his feet. "Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled. The expensive suit was dirty, his leather shoes were no longer polished and his neatly slicked back hair looked limp and tousled.

Before Austin could apologize, a plane took off nearby. The gust of air nearly uprooting the trees. A flock of birds took to the sky.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of brown thru one of the building's windows. He turned towards the airport terminal. The brown was so rich, interrupted only by brilliant streaks of gold and deep flashes of red.

_Ally!_

He was running before he realized it.

Money-Maker sprung into action, leaping into his path. Both men collided. Austin kept moving forward until Money-Maker was force to shove him back. "Listen to me."

"Get out of my way."

They got into each other's faces. Austin stood a few inches taller but he was still growing into his frame. The other man however was older, solidly built and possessed a confidence that came only with age.

"Let me give you some advice because I think you're a nice kid," Money-Maker said, speaking slowly as if talking to a child. "Pretty girls, they come and go."

Austin pushed past him nearly knocking the man over. "She's not just some pretty girl."

Money-Maker rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriend. The love of your life. Whatever. The point is she'll still be here 6 months...a year from now."

"You know what won't be here?" He asked. "A multimillion dollar deal with the top recording studio in the country. Most people could live 10 lifetimes and still only dream about it."

The man paused to let it sink in but Austin didn't hear a word of what he said. Ally had just stepped off the escalator. He tracked her silhouette thru the windows. If he went now, he could still catch up to her.

"Tell you what," Money-Maker said, changing tactics once he realized Austin wasn't paying attention. A good businessman knew when to compromise. "Let's go to California, sign the contract so we can finally start producing your music. Isn't that the whole point of all this?"

_Bingo! _The man smiled triumphantly when they made eye contact. The kid was hooked. _Now to seal the deal._ "Then I'll send the most expensive plane in our fleet along with a chauffeur to escort her out to see you. You could even come back and take her yourself."

Austin gave him a blank stare, feeling like he was being ripped in half. _The dream? Or the girl?_

"Come on, what do you say?"

As if on cue, the control tower issued their final warning over the intercom, telling all remaining passengers that flight 1620 was ready for its takeoff to go from Miami to California.

Austin glanced back at the terminal. He was desperate for just another glimpse of Ally's dress or the familiar slope of her shoulders. Because for some reason, he knew that if he could just see her then he wouldn't feel so lost. But Austin didn't recognize any of the faces staring back at him thru the windows. She must've exited out the front by now on her way back home.

_Without me._

He lifted his head and looked up to the sky. Miami air was too polluted to offer much of a view but he was able to make out a few stars twinkling in the distance. _Don't look down, Austin._

The darkness seemed to expand until it took over his vision. It felt like an eternity before he was able to speak again and even then, his throat burned with every breath.

"As soon as I sign that contract, I want her on the plane."

Money-Maker nearly collapsed with relief. He eagerly nodded, steering them toward the jet. "Before the ink even dries, she'll be in the air."

**ooooooooooooooo**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please take a look outside your window. We are now officially leaving Miami."_

"You okay, buddy?" Dez asked from the seat beside him.

"Yeah," Austin replied. "I'll see her in a few days. How long could it take to write my name on a piece of paper?"

Dez nodded, pulling a plate of pancakes from his backpack. "Well at least Trish stayed behind. If anyone could take care of Ally while you're gone, it's definitely her."

Austin smiled, staring out the window, already counting down till he could see her again. To be honest, he was excited. Everything was happening so fast now. He couldn't wait for Ally to come to California. _For her to witness his success._ Maybe then she'd finally see him as someone other than her best friend.

It'll be the start of a whole new chapter for them.

But, as much as he tried to convince himself, Austin still couldn't believe that she wasn't sitting there next to him.

"Goodbye, Miami."

_don't let me go_

_don't let me go_

_don't let me go_

_(the fray – never say never)_

* * *

**NOTE: **_I know! Austin shouldn't be anywhere without Ally but this ending keeps so many story lines open. One word: REUNION!_

_I think it should be sweet with just a touch of bitterness and of course, some spice. Nothing that our favorite couple can't handle. =)  
_


End file.
